Alpha Additions
by Hopefulbadger
Summary: It's been almost a year since RWBY solved the issue of Salem and moved on to begin working as licensed huntresses. Soon after getting out and in the field, Ruby learned her suppressants dulled her senses far too much to fight grimm effectively. At first, she and Penny didn't think it would matter, they just figured it would mean some extra fun once a month.
1. Chapter 1

Alpha Additions

Summary: It's been almost a year since RWBY solved the issue of Salem and moved on to begin working as licensed huntresses. Soon after getting out and in the field, Ruby learned her suppressants dulled her senses far too much to fight grimm effectively. At first, she and Penny didn't think it would matter, they just figured it would mean some extra fun once a month. But with how much she loves Penny and how perfect a match they are, Ruby's heats have been so much more intense. Worse yet! Penny was never designed to be an Alpha, beta, or omega! With no dynamic and a beautiful heat addled redhead in her bed, how will Penny manage?

Or

Penny is so pure, and she will do anything to help her omega. Even become an Alpha. Lots of love, heartache, and smut inside.

Everything burned. The world was a mess, all light was but a singular blur as the world spun around her. All Ruby knew was that it hurt. It burned. Hot coals piled up in her core, burning brighter with each moment and each breath of air just seeming to fan the flames.

Alphas. Alphas were all around. She knew that. And lord did her body know it too. An unmated omega? With a partner no less than perfect to settle down with. Finally at a point in her life as a proud huntress that she was truly ready to rear pups. These heats made even her first seem like nothing more than the rut where Yang got her knot stuck in the springs of the couch that one time. The first was supposed to be the worst! That is what they had always told her! It was what Taiyang and Yang had always told her. She believed them, and that was what got her through that first cycle. But no. They couldn't have been more wrong!

That wasn't the worst part though. The worst was certainly that her perfect lover could do nothing to soothe it. Any Alpha would have made short work of sating her horrible heat. Even the most submissive of beta was normally able to help satiate their omega mate when in a heat with the assistance of their aura. It wasn't unheard of that two omegas could satiate each other! With the aid of their auras, they too could somehow manage what Ruby and her lover somehow could not. But something about Penny's makeup… just didn't allow such deeply craved satisfaction.

Penny caressed at Ruby's sweat-soaked forehead with a worried whimper, but it wasn't a relief. Not what a partner's touch should feel like. Ruby knew that much from how Blake talked about the relief that came from Yang's touch during her heat. At the time that Blake described it to her, Ruby winced and looked away, the idea of hearing what her sister could do for another woman sexually feeling incredibly awkward. But that didn't mean she was able to pull herself away from the conversation entirely. It was back before she and Penny finally tried before Ruby went off of her suppressants to stay sharp on the hunt for grimm. She remembered needing to know exactly what special heaven it might be to feel Penny aid her through her heat. But this was most certainly hell.

Blake said it would be the perfect relief to burning skin. Something that would feel simultaneously like ice on a fresh burn and the torch to ignite the flame in her loins. But when she felt Penny's touch there was no relief nor ignition. Sure, Ruby's existence was still that of a soaked and achy mess, hot coals piling up in her core as she whined and pleaded for Penny to ease her to another life-ruining rapturous release. Penny was certainly there, certainly easing as much of Ruby's heat as she could. Ruby's slick coated all the way the fuck up to her wrist even just from one or two fingers occasionally delving into the second or third knuckle. Mostly though, her ministrations were resigned just to Ruby's slightly swollen clitoris. Beautifully adorable in how it just barely peeked past its hood in a way Ruby almost never did outside of her heat.

"Penny! Penny! Penny…" Ruby panted out, taking the other's hand from her forehead and holding it. She wouldn't have dared move Penny's other hand, not when her heat was like this; when her body revolted against her, demanding she run out of their rented room and just present herself to any of the available Alphas at the busy Atlas hotel.

"I'm here. I'm right here." Penny whispered back, her cheeks full-on in a flush and what Ruby almost thought might be tears forming in her eyes. Ruby, however, wasn't sure. It was hard to see through all the overwhelming sensation and the pain of an unsatisfied heat.

"I'm sorry." Ruby choked out, a sob catching in her throat as she strived and failed not to cry. It was too much. Getting to rest her head in Penny's lap as the woman strived to help in any way she could was a double-edged sword. On the one hand, while in so much pain, having her lover close and able to hold her made it almost bearable. But something about Penny; her existence as certainly a true woman; certainly human in her own special breathtaking way, but neither Alpha, omega, or beta. It made every touch feel like a false promise to Ruby's inner omega. The beast inside the dolt screamed and roared against the lie it felt Penny to be. Both knew it to be no lie. But that didn't change how it tore at both of their hearts to know that most intimate and untamable corner of Ruby thought Penny to be a lie of a mate.

"No, no. It's fine love." Penny didn't dare take away either of her hands to wipe the tears away as they formed. "I- I should be apologizing. I'm your girlfriend. I should be able to take care of my beautiful girl's heat." Penny sniffled in a failed attempt to stop the tears from pouring.

"You aren't just my girlfriend Penny." Ruby's voice caught in her throat on a pained whimper.

"I-" Penny tried, but Ruby cut her off with a loud wanton gasp.

"You- you're my mate." Ruby somehow managed the words through all of her needy heat addled cries. They both knew the significance of Ruby's words. It was imperfect, but it was something. Even if Ruby's instincts didn't agree, she needed Penny to know that she still loved her; that she was still enough. Penny didn't need to have a dynamic. She was enough. As long as Ruby had her, she needed nothing and no one else. Whatever her inner omega says be damned. All she would ever need was Penny.

"Relax. Relax now love. Your heat is even stronger than it has been the past several months." Even without the same ability to smell as any other Alpha, she could tell that much. "I'm right here love. I'm sorry you are in so much pain." Penny squeezed Ruby's hand, interlacing their fingers.

Ruby's hips bucked into Penny's ministrations, her voice catching in a needy whine. "It's your fault." She teased. "B- Blake told me, she told me her heats got a lot more intense once she fell in love with Yang. That she needed it all the more because her mate was perfect for her." Ruby nuzzled her cheek into the soft fabric of Penny's dress. "It's your fault. You're too perfect for me as a mate." Ruby squeezed back at Penny's hand weakly.

Penny shook her head, her beautiful orange curls bouncing around as she gave a half laugh half cry. "I'm not perfect for you Ruby. Not how I am now. If I were perfect, I'd be your Alpha, not just your girlfriend."

A protesting whine slipped past her lips, but Ruby forced herself to pull away from that tiny amount of relief Penny's fingers gave her amidst the searing pain that was her heat. All the effort just so she could sit up and with a whole-hearted amount of effort, collapse half-heartedly against Penny. With elaborated effort, even in her exhausted and heat wrecked state, Ruby managed to wrap both her arms around Penny and to kiss her cheek softly. "You don't need to be an Alpha to be my mate. You don't even need a dynamic Penn." Ruby whimpered, and her body attempted a revolt against her for not presenting to the nearest Alpha; or for not presenting to Penny at least. "You know that love. I know you know." Ruby weakly forced herself to nuzzle at Penny's cheek. She knew all too well that even the slightest form of affection mattered. They didn't have all the ways to love each other that most other couples like Alphas and omegas did, but they had each other. Ruby knew that was enough; more than enough. It was just a matter of making Penny believe it.

"I know. I do, I know." If it hadn't already sounded so thoroughly like she was trying to convince even herself, the tears in Penny's eyes would have clued Ruby into the truth of the robot's inner conflict and turmoil. "I just don't like seeing you in pain."

"I'm not love I-"

"Don't you dare lie to me like that Ruby Rose!" Penny's voice rose and her arms tightened near painfully around Ruby in a tight hug. "I know all too well that you are in pain love. I know all too well. I hate it; that there is nothing I can do about it. That I can't help my beautiful little Rose when she is hurting." Penny confessed.

"You are wrong. Plus, it's not your fault." Ruby pouted into Penny's neck.

Now that earned a snicker from the robot woman. "You just got finished telling me that it was my fault!" She giggled, the exasperated frustration with her perceived shortcomings still showing in her voice, but somewhat dimmed. "That it was all my fault for being a perfect mate." A soft snuggle and to Ruby's exhausted and aching mind, Penny almost sounded ok again for a moment.

"Ok, well, maybe it is your fault. But you are still wrong. There is still something you can do to help." Ruby pulled away just enough to give Penny that sultry grin as she took Penny's hand and directed it back to her core. "Now come on, I need my mate. I was so close before." Ruby gave her those pleading eyes, and even without a dynamic, Penny was but putty in the palm of her hand; dying to give the omega anything and everything she could ever need or want to satiate her heat.

"Were you now?" Penny's gentle features curved in a soft smile as her hand slipped lower and she leaned into ghost her lips over Ruby's.

"Not fair!" Ruby pouted, kicking her legs and striving to lean up to kiss Penny, but the other woman just kept pulling away; staying just outside the reach of Ruby's lips. "You know I love kisses while you…"

"While I let you fuck yourself on my fingers?" Penny mused. Alpha or no, Ruby did have a way of pulling a taunting dominant side from her mate.

Ruby's cheeks burned even hotter. Why did Penny have to phrase it like that!? With such a self-assured tone! And that air about her; that abject knowledge that Ruby would gladly fuck herself on her fingers if actually allowed to. Suddenly with that thought alone, Ruby couldn't help but imagine being bent over on all fours as Penny only so much as sticks her hand out to allow her to rock back onto it. If she hadn't already been flooded, then after that thought, she would have been. Desperately, her mind spiraled, wishing to be given that cold tease and taunt. To be made to bring herself to unsatisfactory false heat climax after unsatisfactory heat climax on Penny's aloof fingers.

"You know you are beautiful with that ache burning in your eyes. That craving; the need." Penny pulled Ruby's sweat-dampened and tousled short hair off to the side of her forehead.

Ruby's eyes nearly crossed as her core thudded with ache. "Penny!" Ruby begged, her arms shooting down to press Penny's fingers down to her sex.

"So impatient, aren't you love?"

Ruby bit her lip nearly hard enough to make it bleed. Why did Penny have to be so right? So painfully… sexily, ache inducingly right and… Ruby's mind wandered. Her heat made it hard to think, and it didn't help that Penny was so beautiful nor that she hadn't slept in almost two days between fighting grimm and the effects of her preheat without an Alpha to soothe her.

Penny stopped Ruby with a kiss just a moment before the omega accidentally ended up busting or even simply biting through her lip due to the pain of her heat. "It's going to be ok. I have a plan. Remember? I told you that before we headed back to Atlas."

"I don't need a plan. I just need my mate!" Ruby retorted, her lips eagerly seeking more of Penny both above and below the belt.

"Of course my love." Penny kissed Ruby deeper, her fingers delving into Ruby's sex and drawing out sultry and loving moans from the omega. "But after you cum, I want you to rest. You need sleep. You haven't slept since we took down that grimm horde outside the city."

"B- but Penny!" Ruby went to protest, but as Penny's attention turned lower and the other woman lowered her mouth to one of Ruby's bare nipples burning and pebbled with arousal and ache. All it took was a tender lick and a mild suck, and Ruby was screaming her name.

"You cum, then bed." Penny reinforced, the tip of Ruby's nipple caught between her teeth as she nearly growled; her best attempt at a dominant Alpha impersonation.

"Yes Miss!" Ruby whined out without even noticing what she had called her partner. The omega just instinctively reacting to even the flimsy Alpha impersonation.

"Good girl. Now it's time to relax." Penny urged in between loving and gentle sucks at Ruby's sensitive flesh and fingers viciously fucking in and out of her.

End of Chapter 1

Wanna see all 4 chapters of this story early? Maybe even choose my next one-shot? Check out my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It ended up taking more than one climax, much more than one climax, but eventually, Penny succeeded in tuckering Ruby out. She hated that she knew it, but the whole time, with each climax, she knew Ruby's body was only growing more and more frustrated with each false release. No matter how many times Penny brought Ruby to a climax, it was still easy to tell that Ruby was far from actually getting any true relief. Without an Alpha or at least a partner with a dynamic, Ruby's dynamic wouldn't allow her any true relief from her heat. Eventually, in lieu of any true relief, Penny settled for giving Ruby so many small climaxes in painfully close succession. An imperfect solution for sure, but eventually it worked. Ruby had been reduced to a small soaked pile of omega clinging to Penny with what seemed like almost all the life drained out of her.

"L- love you." Ruby shuttered, her sex swollen with unyielding love and adoration filled abuse.

"There you go. That's my beautiful girl." Penny pulled Ruby close, just holding the ruined omega in her arms. "That better?"

Ruby was already struggling to keep her eyes open. "Yuah." She groaned with droopy eyelids and strength fading from her arms.

"That's it." Penny slowly allowed Ruby to slip down from her arms and into the warmth of their rented bed. "Now get that rest. You need it. Your heats have only been getting worse, and you need the rest to get through this one."

Ruby whined softly from her place laying back on the bed, one arm limply reaching out and striving to search for her lover who Ruby expected to be laying down with her in the bed. "Mhmm, Penn." She groaned longingly.

"I love you Ruby." Penny offered in a whisper. She took Ruby's searching hand and held it gently before leaning down to kiss it for just a moment. "I love you, but I can't stay. I told you on the way into town that I had some maintenance I needed from my dad." Penny forgave herself for the minor lie, but only because the truth would have gone over Ruby's head while the omega was already on the precipice of sleep and life.

Ruby mumbled again under her breath almost intelligible, but Penny could make out about a sentence or so. "Cuddle… now… maintain later."

Penny smiled and snickered under her breath before yielding to the omega. "Ok. But just until you fall asleep. After that, I need to go." Penny settled, laying back down with Ruby and pulling her in tight. The omega was in heat after all. Penny didn't know much; some might even argue she knew nothing of it at all. That because she had never lived to experience what a heat or a rut feels like, or that because she hadn't ever even truly been able to sense them even in the way betas could through pheromones, that she knew nothing, that her understanding of it might not count. Penny continued to spiral, worrying as to whether or not what little she knew actually mattered or counted. It was hard… being different. Especially in all the ways she was different. But now, to have some corner of the woman she loved in pain because of the things that made her different? It broke her heart in a way she had no path to reconcile. Pushing those thoughts away, Penny cuddled Ruby tighter, running her hands down Ruby's back and earning soft pleased purrs with each stroke. She didn't know much, but she knew Ruby needed this. That dynamic or no, Penny could hold her little Rose, and that was enough.

The dolt was snoring before long. God, she was adorable like that. With the sheets barely covering her still glistening skin. Strained eyes finally closed and seeming something Penny would actually delight to call peaceful instead of the heat struck anguish that filled Ruby's brow only minutes earlier. Ruby was still mildly tense, but that too seemed to be slowly leaving her as long as Penny was willing to stay and hold the omega to keep her warm. A small kiss and a caress at Ruby's cheek before pulling the ruffled hair aside. It had grown slightly longer during their time in the past year, casually hunting down the grimm and making their way around. Not to the point that it was actually long, just… shaggy, in that unkempt beautiful way. Ruby would probably cut it soon to ensure her hair didn't get in her eyes amongst the fights and whipping around through her semblance. But for now, Penny enjoyed the mildly unkempt look before leaving one final kiss and heading off.

Penny was careful, not to wake Ruby, and to ensure that if the omega ended up waking before she returned that she wouldn't feel too abandoned. Just a small tuck of the blankets around her here or there, and pulling the covers over here or there. That was all. That was enough. Just something so that when; or if Ruby woke before she returned, the omega would still feel just as loved as she was. As silently as she could, Penny tiptoed out of the room and down to the inn's common room tavern combo.

"How's she doing?" Blake greeted in a normal tone before nearly being completely drowned out to a whisper by Yang's boisterous voice and the clinking of a tall cold mug recently emptied of beer hitting the wooden bar table.

"Aye! Baby sis gettin' any?" Yang announced as if trying to alert the whole inn or maybe just Ruby herself tucked away and two floors up.

Penny flushed, her head quickly drooping down to her feet where she anxiously towed at the ground. "She is tired, so I let her rest."

"Aye!" Yang brandished finger guns in Penny's direction.

Blake nudged her girlfriend with a mild glare. "Maybe that is the last one for a couple hours babe?" She went to finagle the tall glass mug from Yang to what was initially a dubious success, but after aiding her efforts with a kiss at Yang's cheek, the blonde seemed to naturally release her grasp on the glass's handle.

Yang turned and sniffed at Blake's neck, a small growl slipping out as her attention was clearly no longer on the drink she had been enjoying a little much. "You smell good kitten."

Blake's faunus ears ruffled down in embarrassment as her cheeks turned rosy. "I! Is Ruby ok? What's going on with her? This is her third heat since she completely stopped her suppressants, right?"

"Yup." Penny nodded, still blushing and sheepish about the whole topic even more than usual.

"She… she doing ok?"

"She is ok. But these cycles aren't going any easier on her." Penny admitted.

"It's just cause she LURVES you!" Yang announced loud and proud to the whole bar room.

"Oh god." Penny tried to hide herself and her shame in the shade of her hands covering her face.

"Yang!" Blake whispered and elbowed her girlfriend softly.

"What! It's true!"

"And it's not been easy on them!" Blake's stare threw daggers.

"Well, they should just get on with it and knot." Yang's bluntness drew a stare or two. "It works for u-" Yang was cut off with Blake's hand covering her mouth.

"Sorry Penny! I! Uugh! Yang's had a couple too many. Someone needs to take celebrating a little more lightly." Blake growled at her Alpha with a glare.

"It's ok." Penny strained to smile.

"It's not. She knows better!"

"I know. Ruby asked before she told you." Penny nodded.

"Things will get better." Blake tried to comfort.

"I just hope they don't have to." Penny's anxious grin hinted that she might have a planned solution; but whatever it was, she was still unsure of its efficacy.

"Ok. Well, you take care now. Tell Pietro we said hi. Ok?"

"Can do!" Penny waived a robotic salute.

"Ok then. Night night Penn. I think I gotta take this lug of Alpha up to bed for the night."

"Aye! I'm not done drinkin'!" Yang protested at Blake urging her to stand.

Penny couldn't quite hear it, but from the way Yang's face lit up a moment after Blake leaned in to whisper something to her ear, she assumed it was probably something dirty.

"Night night Penn!" Yang quickly stumbled to her feet and rushed off, patting Penny on her shoulder before heading out with Blake.

Penny just nodded back and gave them a wave as they headed up the stairs to their room. For just a moment she wished she could take a moment and pull a seat up to the bar, that she could have a drink of her own, use it to take the sting off of everything; to dull? Or maybe just prepare her for what she wanted to do next. A little liquid courage would go a long way. But even if she did partake in that vice, it wouldn't actually have done anything for her. Pietro in all his unending wisdom, didn't design her to be affected by alcohol, and certainly not in the way it affected her carbon-based friends. Exiling the yearning for a way to make it all easier from her mind, Penny turned to the inn's front door and forged ahead.

Thankfully, or not, Pietro was not far. On the one hand, she didn't have a long trek to ruminate on the issue and the decisions she had made, but on the other, it meant she didn't have all the time she had anticipated to mull over how to present her thoughts to her father. Wringing her fingers in either hand as she approached her pre-beacon home. Anxiously, her head darted up and down, bouncing between the door and her fingers. "Ohh." A stressed whimper bordered on a whine, and she struggled to will herself to move. Dancing there, unable to make a decision for far too long, Penny eventually willed herself to knock on Pietro's door. "D- Dad?" Her tongue caught in her throat as she tried to call out to him through the door.

"Penny?" The deep voice questioned from the other side of the door as if he had just been passing by when she knocked. "Penny!" His eyes lit up bright at the surprise of having his daughter back in town to see him.

"Hey, Dad." Penny waved anxiously from outside the home.

"Well come on in now dear! You'll go catching a cold out there." Pietro waved her in, his chair moving backward slowly.

Penny laughed with a weary grin. "I don't think that is how it works Dad."

"Well, maybe you are right. But still. Come on in sweetheart!" He gestured to welcome her into the home once more.

"Thanks." Penny returned a sheepish nod before stepping in and following her father as he drifted towards the kitchen.

"You want anything?" He offered, overlooking his food.

"I don't need anything Dad. You know that."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy anything. Maybe a hot chocolate?" He leaned over with what looked like more effort than reaching for anything else would have required.

"Oh come on Dad. I could get that if I wanted." Penny sighed and grabbed it for him before he could grab it himself. "Do you want some?" She looked at the small packet in her hands.

Pietro sat back in his chair and tilted his head to one side, then the other with a prolonged hum. "Yeah, sure." He nodded.

"Ok. I'll get it started then, you just relax." She tried to urge. She reached over, searching for a second packet of instant hot chocolate, but she had already taken the last one. All that was left were his instant coffee packets. With a mildly disheartened sigh, she pulled out both her and her father's favorite mugs before setting some water to boil. About a moment before it was ready, she poured the cocoa into her father's mug and the coffee to hers; although, she did add an extra sugar packet and a dash of milk to hers.

"So? What brings you back to Atlas? Last I heard you all were cleaning up Vale? Trying to get Beacon back up and running." Pietro questioned curious. "And why no heads up?" It turned mildly pointed despite being veiled in a lighthearted tease.

"Oh? Yeah. Yeah, we were. Weiss stayed back with JNR while I made the trek back out here. Ruby… she kinda just naturally tagged along, and I wasn't upset to have the company." Penny wasn't finished, but she left just enough of a moment for Pietro to pipe in.

"Wasn't upset about it huh?" Pietro laughed softly, giving tell to the fact that he had more than a hint of an idea that Penny's relationship with the omega ran a little deeper than just friends.

"Yeah." Penny blushed, feeling caught and turning away to the steaming tea kettle before her father had his suspicions confirmed. "Yup, and, and Yang kind of tagged along with cause of Ruby, and there was no way Blake wasn't gonna follow her Alpha, so… We kind of just ended up with a whole squad; a pack. RPBY I guess?" Penny postulated, pulling off the kettle and filling the mugs.

"I'm glad to hear you have a squad then; delighted to know you have a pack." Pietro rejoiced in knowing his daughter not only didn't have to be alone but that she was on her way to making her own small family. "I'm proud of you Penny." He reached up to pat her on the shoulder.

"Wha-" Penny turned around, his mug in her hand, nearly spilling the coco onto him as she did.

"I'm proud of you Penny." He repeated, grabbing the other mug set out on the counter. "I'm glad you made your team; found your friends. You are happy. That is all I could have ever wanted for you." He smiled, momentarily more peaceful than Penny had ever seen the serene man. That seemed to all go to hell in an instant, however. With a slight sip at the coffee Penny had intended for herself, Pietro both burned and shocked himself by the bitter compared to the sweet cocoa he had anticipated. "Oh, god! It's gone bad." He winced and frowned, pulling the mug away.

"No, no. That one was just for me." Penny sighed. "You only had the one hot chocolate, so I opted to just make myself coffee." She explained, swapping out the mugs.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" The shocked father pulled away.

Penny smiled and laughed.

"What?" Pietro's low voice swung curiously.

"Ruby likes sweets." Penny smiled and stirred her coffee.

"I'm not sure I'm following?"

"On the way back from Vale, in between cities, the same thing happened. Blake and Yang both drink coffee, so we had that in spades, but Ruby and I had been drinking her stash of cocoa together. One day I noticed we were running out; that if I kept drinking it, she would run out before we could get more. I wasn't going to take her hot chocolate, but I still wanted to sit and drink with her. So I switched to coffee."

"Just to get to sit and drink with her huh?" Pietro nodded, seeming happy, but conflicted about it.

"Well... yeah." Penny withdrew into herself mildly, realizing how much it actually said about her feelings for Ruby. "I! I mean! I! I also kinda grew to like the coffee I guess?"

"You know most people only drink it for the caffeine." Pietro noted, a hint of melancholy in his voice.

"Ever since you made it so I could taste… I thought I only liked sweets, but coffee is good too." Penny settled. "Even if it doesn't do anything to keep me awake."

"It looks like my little girl is all grown up." Pietro sighed, swirling the coco in his mug.

"I, umm. Speaking about that?"

Pietro looked up, and Penny had a feeling he already knew what she would say. "Yes Penny?"

"You remember how after I found out I couldn't cry, I told you? How in like the next three minutes you had an upgrade for me?"

"That took three months to develop." Pietro chuckled. "I just had it on standby for if you ever wanted it."

"Do you… do you have any other upgrades for me?"

End of Chapter 2

Wanna see all 4 chapters of this story early? Maybe even choose my next one-shot? Check out my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ruby could remember the warmth of Penny, the feeling of other woman's arms wrapped around her. She remembered how even as her whole body howled, raged at the lack of true satisfaction, Penny's arms were still so warm. Even as the room grew cold, she could still feel it; like a ghost lingering with her, holding her close and taking care of her in all those ways the omega within her craved so deeply. Maybe it was just because of how Penny tucked her in? The memory of Penny's kiss on her cheek lingering with the robot's lipstick? Whatever it was, the feeling of her mate's love stuck with her, helping stave off both the outside's cold and the inward heat for at least a while.

Sadly, even the ghost of Penny's love only lingered with Ruby for so long in the bed. Eventually the cold, her heat, hunger, and thirst all got the better of her. Somehow, it was morning already when Ruby finally willed herself to get up from the comfort of bed. The ache had soaked into her bones. Every joint felt incredibly stiff. Ruby wished Penny were back already. During her last two heats on the travel back to Atlas, Penny has been incredibly kind and massaged each and every aching muscle or sore joint. With a small whimper, Ruby sat at the edge of the bed, wishing Penny could return to soothe her, or at least to hold her? Sure, amidst her heat, her inner omega still raged against Penny's lack of dynamic, but, wow! It was so much worse waking up alone. At least Penny's warmth put some corner of her at ease.

Rolling her sore shoulder in an attempt to release some tension, Ruby finally forced herself to stand. With some mild protest of her joints, Ruby picked out her loosest and warmest clothing, just wanting something to cover her as she went down for some breakfast. Once clothed, Ruby's first stop was the room three doors over, just by the stairs. "Yang? Blake?" She called with a light knock. The powerful huntress felt even weaker than normal; her heat raging without her mate. "Blake? Yang?" She called once more, resting her head against the cold wood of the door frame. It was a heavenly relief against her forehead, just a little something to center herself and take her mind off how the world seemed to still be spinning just a little too fast.

A soft sigh of insufficient relief slipped from her lips as her eyes seemed to slip shut just long enough to make her think she could fall back asleep right there. But those thoughts didn't last long. "Hey Ruby! What's up kiddo?" Yang cheered, unreasonably chipper for how much alcohol she had consumed the night before.

Ruby's eyes didn't open until her older sister ruffled her hair. Then they appeared in an angry glare. "Not a kid anymore." The normally lackadaisical omega glared, impatient and easily frustrated in her heat by the loving tease that probably should have died out years and years ago.

"But you'll always be my baby sister!" Yang complained with a playful pout that quickly died out when she finally caught the sight of Ruby's furious and impatient silver eyes.

"Where's Penny?" Blake questioned, throwing her arms over Yang's shoulders from behind.

"Huh?" Yang's brow furrowed. "Yeah! Where is she? You are still on your cycle." Yang pouted, sticking her head out the doorway to her and Blake's room. Quickly she looked around and over Ruby's shoulder as the omega still hadn't moved from resting her head against the doorframe. "I haven't seen her more than twenty feet from you while you were in a heat since… well, since Salem wasn't an issue."

"She went home to see her father last night. Apparently, she needed some maintenance." Ruby shrugged, clearly a little more drained by her cycle than usual.

"And she left you alone? All night?" Yang wasn't sure if she should be mad or just concerned, some corner of her raging against the idea of having to be away from her omega during her heat. Fuck; a missing arm couldn't keep her away! How bad could this maintenance be needed?

"Sweetheart, you are growling." Blake patted Yang's shoulder, trying to bring her back to reality.

"Calm down." Ruby sighed, overly frustrated from so little.

"You ok Ruby?" Blake half-whispered, knowing that during a bad heat, an excess of noise could be frustrating at best and downright painful at worst.

"I'm tired, everything hurts, and I miss Penny." Ruby admitted with a small rub at her temple. "And I'm hungry. I knocked on the door to ask if you two wanted to get breakfast? The innkeeper said they make a little something in the tavern downstairs for anyone who wants it."

"I'm down." Blake nuzzled at Yang's cheek and twitched her Faunus ears into the Alpha's nose.

"Sounds good; as long as you are ok?" Yang gestured to her sister.

"Will be. Just… miss my suppressants." Ruby whimpered tired.

Blake slinked down from her tippy toes, pulling her arms off of Yang's shoulders and patted Ruby's shoulder. "It will be ok. Some food will help you get back some more strength." Blake comforted her as best she could. The fellow omega was certain that what Ruby was going through was worse than anything she had ever personally experienced, and she wished to help as best she could.

"Yeah, probably. Food should help." Ruby tried to hype herself up as she pulled away from the door frame's support.

"Come one, we gotcha." Blake offered the fellow omega shoulder to lean on.

"Thanks." Ruby nodded, but walked alone albeit on weary legs.

"Yeah! We'll get some food in ya n' you'll be good as new!" Yang cheered, plopping one hand on either of the omega's shoulders.

Ruby visually waived on her feet, the extra weight putting her off balance to the point that she nearly toppled over and down to the ground. In fact, she would have, had it not been for Blake grabbing her and helping to keep her up.

"Ruby!"

"Hey! Watch out there! Are you ok?" Blake held Ruby up as Yang went pale with fear.

"Yeah… just, just a bad heat."

"Ruby, you aren't looking too good." Blake worried.

"I'm fine." Ruby pushed, standing back up on her own. "I just need Penny. I need Penny and breakfast."

Yang growled once more, frustrated that Penny was even capable of leaving her sister alone when in such poor shape. If she were honest, some of her anger was being misplaced; frustration with herself landing on Penny's head. The trek from Vale back to Atlas had taken much longer than they intended. The longer trip with sparse established towns on their route back entailed more rationing than she had ever intended for the omegas to have to endure. Something that was clearly taking some form of a toll on Ruby now. No heat before had pushed her to the point that she couldn't reliably stand. She felt like a poor leader, an insufficient Alpha, a woman incapable of providing for her pack. Logically, she knew that Penny just didn't experience the same urges she did; that need to provide for her mate. But she was still furious with the robot for being capable of leaving Ruby at such a time.

"Calm down!" Blake demanded in more of a hiss than the previous time as Ruby slowly made her way down the steps. "You don't need to stress her out by growling!"

Yang halfway went to snarl, but stopped herself.

"Come on. I'm hungry, and it sounds like more than one of us needs breakfast."

"Other upgrades?" Pietro looked down to his mug of cocoa, swirling it in the cup once more.

"Yeah. Just like being able to cry, and to taste a little." Penny agreed, awkwardly looking down at her own mug.

"I, well… yes. There were a couple more upgrades that I have had finished and set away in case you needed them or in the works. What was it you had in mind?" Pietro pretended that he didn't already know what it was she was looking for.

Penny's thumbs battled each other along the rim of her mug. Maybe she was just stalling time, maybe just trying to figure how to say it. "You… I mean, you know?"

"Know what?"

"A- about me and Ruby. That… she and I are…"

"Well, that is often a part of forming a pack, isn't it?" Pietro nodded along, listening but not giving up that he knew exactly what she wanted.

"Dad." Penny sat in her uncomfortable embarrassment for a moment. "I love her."

Pietro laughed with a hint of longing. "I figured if you ever came to me for this that you would."

"Came to you for this?"

"For a dynamic." Pietro finally admitted to knowing what she had been seeking.

"Oh? You- you know?"

"I had a feeling." Pietro nodded. "I figure you want to be an Alpha then." He noted.

"I mean! I! Yes? I- How did you? Why didn't you? I! Why?" Penny couldn't figure out what she wanted to ask and it all seemed to blurt out at the same time.

"How did I know? Why didn't I tell you already? Why didn't I already make you one?" Pietro inquired on her questions, somehow nailing everything she had been intending to ask.

"Y- yes." Penny choked out. "You made me a girl." She blurted out. "You decided to do that, so… why not? Why not have already made me…"

"Everyone else in the world has years to figure themselves out before suddenly developing a dynamic. Why shouldn't you have gotten that? That, and, I didn't want your dynamic or lack thereof pushing you to or inhibiting you from finding a mate. I didn't want to interfere with that. And I figured one day you might want to be able to choose." Pietro shrugged as his chair turned around for him and began trudging towards his lab.

"I-"

"As for the other questions. I know because if Ruby is your mate, and you've grown to be the type of woman who would gladly swap to coffee, just to make sure she can still have her hot chocolate? Let's just say father's intuition?" He suggested with a lighthearted laugh.

Penny laughed with him, following just behind him as they entered his lab. "Guess I am just really subtle then huh?"

"Something like that." Pietro hummed. "As for why I hadn't told you yet? Is it not allowed for a father to long for the days his daughter was a little girl?" He mused longingly.

"Dad, I was never really all that little." Penny sighed.

"No, I guess you weren't. But, you aren't just a girl anymore either. You've grown to be quite the woman; a maiden even." Pietro smiled to himself. He had never needed the reassurance to know who he had made had no less a soul than anyone else's daughter, but he also knew it meant a lot to her, and that made him happy.

"Thanks." Penny's chest rose slightly in pride.

"Always." Pietro settled, logging into the computer which had been exclusively delegated to holding and applying Penny's upgraded. With ease, he found the correct trio of files. Even over her father's shoulder, Penny could see them labeled clear as day, Alpha, Omega, and Beta. He had gone as far as to ensure she could have been any dynamic she wished. "Here you go." He announced, clicking to open the file labeled Alpha before he directed his chair to step away.

"Uugh, don't you need to-" Penny distinctly remembered that he had needed to do some updates and ensure the files and hardware would still apply without error before applying the update which had enabled her to cry.

"I don't need to. You do. I know you know how to check everything will work and be in order. And, this is your body. These choices should be up to you, not to me. I made a framework for it. The rest is up to you."

"Thank you." Penny whispered to him as he left and before pulling over a chair and sitting down. She knew these updates were never quick, nor easy. But that didn't change that she deeply appreciated the privacy and politeness her father had given her on such an intimate and personal subject.

From there, time seemed to go fast. Incredibly fast. Before Penny had even crossed a halfway point on the file's outline, it was after one in the morning. Sometime around midnight, Pietro had poked his head in to say a good night and wave her a goodbye. He didn't anticipate for her to be there in the morning. With new Alpha instincts, and by the smell of her, an omega in heat not far off, the absolute last thing he ever anticipated to see when he woke up was his daughter still fiddling around on the computer.

"What in the world are you still doing here?" His jaw dropped.

"I, I'm just finishing up the final touches. It's loading right now. I'll get to physically applying it any minute now."

"Penny, isn't Ruby waiting for you?"

"Yeah, but Ruby tends to sleep in till eight at least." Penny dismissed.

"Penny, it's seven-thirty."

"What? No! No! It was four last time I checked!" Penny's eyes darted up to the clock.

"Then you haven't checked in three and a half hours." Pietro answered.

"No! No! Uugh, it's fine! I'm almost done." Penny reassured herself.

"Penny, I know it isn't much my business, but isn't she in a heat?"

"I, yeah. So she will sleep in later." Penny shrugged, eyes locked on the screen.

"Penny, she is going to be missing you."

"I- I know, I just need to get this perfect." Penny's voice showed her stress.

"Sweetie." Pietro's hand landed on her shoulder calmingly. "It will never be perfect."

Penny grumbled at how painfully accurate that sounded. She had been fidgeting with the same three dimensions of her would-be knot for well over two hours. "But! But!" Penny strived to earn herself an extra few minutes.

"You can take longer if you need, but… just remember, it will never be perfect. And, umm, physical things… can be edited later if needed." Pietro offered with an awkward cough under his breath.

"Wait really?" Penny's ears perked up. It was much less stressful an endeavor if she were not incidentally choosing how a part of her body looked, felt and everything else about it forever.

"I just didn't want anyone's… eyes… to be too big for anyone else's… anything else." Pietro looked down and away, clearly embarrassed and entirely unsure how to bridge the topic.

"Thanks Dad. I really appreciate it." Penny leaned over and hugged him before eagerly rushing over to the station where she once slept, and now received any additions and upgrades.

"Of course." He hugged back weekly. "I'll, I'll leave you your privacy for the rest." He turned his chair away quickly, not needing to see what came next.

"Thank you. I, I don't know how patient or impatient I will be after, but we are supposed to be staying in Atlas for at least a couple of weeks. Longer, as long as no one tries to kill or arrest us this time." Penny gave a dry chuckle. "Maybe I can bring Ruby over for dinner sometime; after everything calms down."

"I'd love that. I'd really love that."

"Me too."

End of Chapter 3

Wanna see all 4 chapters of this story early? Maybe even choose my next one-shot? Check out my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ruby slumped at the tavern table, a large pile of eggs, pancakes, and a variety of breakfast meats still lingering on her plate. She had already had a sizeable portion, but after she finished the plate she had gotten herself, Yang dropped another plate with double her original portion down in front of her. The Alpha had also gone to the trouble of grabbing extra for Blake; she was clearly delighted that they could actually have their fill once more after the overly draining trip back to Atlas.

"Eat up!" Yang kicked at Ruby's chair.

"I did." Ruby pouted, slumping harder into her arm supporting her against the table.

"You didn't have enough." Yang insisted with another kick, jostling Ruby enough that her hand slipped and she all but planted her face against the table.

"I ate plenty, and now I am tired, that is what happens when you suddenly have a breakfast four times the size of the biggest meal you've had in a month."

"She makes a point love. I'm stuffed and I didn't even eat as much as her." Blake leaned into the Alpha.

"Yeah, well, she is in her heat! So she needs to eat more!" Yang ordered.

"I need to go back to bed. It smells like- PENNY!" Ruby leapt up from the table in her excitement.

"Hey Rube." Penny gave an awkward wave and a soft smile.

Ruby had to remind herself not to just leap over the table to get to her mate at the sight of her. Somehow she contained the urge her dynamic screamed at her and instead of hopping the table, she only ran around it in order to tackle Penny with a hug.

"Salutations." Penny's mild smile turned to an inhumanly wide grin as her arms snaked around Ruby, pulling the omega in tighter than ever before.

Ruby sniffed, she had been craving Penny's sent; craving it so bad that she had just been about to run back upstairs just so she could snuggle Penny's extra shirt. The other woman's scent had never been strong; something Ruby had always attributed to Penny's lack of a dynamic. But understated odor or no, Ruby would alway quickly grow to remember how much of a difference even that subtle scent made when it came to soothing her heat and the anxieties that naturally accompanied it. With immense relief that she would be able to breathe in her mate once more. Ruby took one singular inhale to fill her lungs to near beyond capacity. "Hmm?" Ruby grunted in surprise. "You…" Ruby took brief sniffs, her nose traveling up and down the other woman. "You…" Ruby's face scrunched momentarily, but suddenly a moan escaped her lips; not just any moan, one clearly of an omega in heat. Both Blake and Yang's attention firmly locked on the duo, the moan something they hadn't expected and didn't really want to hear however they could not look away. "You smell different." Penny barely caught a glimpse of Ruby's eyes going half-lidded before the omega pressed her nose firmly against her neck and then sniffed down her chest and seemed to be overly interested at the hem of her dress where only the shadow of cleavage showed.

"Is that ok?" Penny half asked, a part of her feeling like she already knew the answer, but she still needed the reassurance. She needed to know this hadn't been a mistake.

"You smell different." Ruby observed as if it were some novel idea she hadn't just said a moment earlier. "But… you still smell like you." Then came that moan again, deeper than the last one.

"That's good, right?" Penny tried to ignore all the things her body was trying to do, all the things it suddenly wanted, and wanted to do. She strived to ignore it, but with the interested omega sniffing at and all but hanging off of her, it proved to be harder and harder by the moment.

"It's… It's…" Ruby felt all of her thoughts growing jumbled. It was... It was just so hard to think! Ruby could tell that something had happened, but for the life of her, she couldn't understand what the hell it had been. Penny smelled good, just like her, but stronger. So much stronger. It was baffling. This wasn't Penny's normal scent, but… but it was the scent of an Alpha! However, it was simultaneously still her sent. Both Penny, and Alpha.

"Rube?" Penny ran her fingers through Ruby's unkempt shaggy hair. "Sweetheart, you are making a bit of a scene." Penny noted while striving to seem as aloof to Ruby's heat as had come naturally before her recent additions.

"Hmm?" Ruby's eyes neared entirely glazed over as she looked up to the Alpha. "What?"

"Ruby, you're…" Yang couldn't bring herself to say what her younger sister was doing.

"Ruby you are kind of moaning into her… here… in public." Blake certainly understood the urge, it was something she occasionally had to fight herself from doing during a heat. Something she ever allowed herself to do in public. And even if she understood the urge, she was rather baffled by what had always been a rather tame omega in the past all but going nuts over her mate. It was just such a drastic change. The most extreme behavior of the sort she had witnessed from her fellow omega was during her last heat when she kept snuggling up to Penny at their small camp. But this was a different beast entirely.

Ruby had already begun nuzzling and sniffing at Penny with newfound zeal before Blake had even finished. "A-Alpha." Ruby felt the word almost alien in her mouth. For so long she hadn't thought of herself as having an Alpha for a partner but that is what this scent was; it was Alpha. Her Alpha. She hadn't yet realized, but she was panting in between her moans as her nose strived to work its self inside the collar of Penny's dress.

"R! Ruby!" Penny placed her hand at the top hem of her dress before the omega's nuzzles ended up causing some form of wardrobe malfunction.

"Smell… good." Ruby couldn't think. All her existence was need. Just the burning fire in her belly as every iota of her being howled for her Alpha; to be taken by the Alpha. Ruby's hands began to pull aimlessly at Penny's clothing. There was fabric in the way. She needed her Alpha, but there was clothing in the way. That was unacceptable.

"R-" Penny expected the noise in her throat to be a surprised yelp, but all of a sudden it was a growl instead. Something low and sultry. A sound she had heard from Yang more than once, but she never fully understood it's meaning; it's intention. One half of her was flustered and embarrassed, but the half rapidly gaining traction and sway with her demanded that this was perfect. It had been long overdue in fact. The newest addition pushed, played the devil on her shoulder and suggested that location didn't matter. It had been too long and her omega NEEDED to be taken care of. Penny's fingers twitched and tightened at Ruby's top as she strived to remind herself not to pin Ruby down and fuck her there amidst the tavern. That… would probably end up with them being Atlas fugitives all over again.

"Penny!" Yang's jaw dropped as she noticed what looked like an overzealous frill in the fluffy ruffles of Penny's dress.

"Alpha." Ruby was almost entirely lost to the beast that was her heat already, but when she saw the overly protruding ruffle? She damn near dropped to her knees.

"Love you guys, but I need to go help Ruby with her heat! Ok, bye!" Penny blurted out as if it were all one singular word before all but just flying Ruby out and into their room.

"Did she just?" Blake couldn't finish her question. "And was she sporting a?"

"Yup." Yang nodded. "And yup, she certainly was." Yang turned back around to her meal.

"I! What? How-" Blake's head darted the empty spot that held the other two huntresses only a moment ago, then to her plate and back. "A- and how do you know?"

"You couldn't smell it?" Yang half snorted.

"I… smelled Alpha. But how could that be…"

"You believe that she would just have left Ruby alone like that for just any old maintenance? Right in the middle of her heat? When she needed Penny the most?" Yang huffed. "I knew something was up when Ruby said that Penny left her in the middle of the night just to get some maintenance. That made absolutely no sense. But, now I think I get it."

"So, what? She just presented overnight?" Blake pressed.

"Something like that."

"Penny's an Alpha?" Blake took a moment to soak the knowledge in.

"You surprised?" Yang nudged Blake's side before pointing for her to eat as if she hadn't had a single bite.

"Well, not exactly. No. It's not like I could imagine you just sitting down and doing nothing if you couldn't really help with my heats anymore." Blake gave a shrug before leaning into her mate.

"Course not." Yang leaned back and hugged the omega. "Now eat."

"What- ohh~" Ruby found her whole existence melting into the way Penny grabbed her, whisked her away up to their room, and slammed the door behind them.

"Hey, hey, you ok there?" Penny pulled Ruby's eyes back up to her. "You are ok." She pushed but didn't force. She only wanted for Ruby to be reassured that she would be ok, that things would be alright.

"O...k…" Ruby's eyes were still glassed over as she forced the awkward sounds out of her mouth.

"Talk to me love. I- is this ok? Are you feeling alright?" Penny ran her fingers through Ruby's hair, pulling it out of the omega's face. The hand came down and around, ending in a soft caress at Ruby's cheek.

"Penny." Ruby's eager voice low and needy, approaching a whine as she fought to move in closer and pull at Penny's clothes.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm right here. Just, talk to me and I'll give you everything you want; everything we both want." Penny offered, a knot forming in her throat and threatening to form somewhere else as well.

"Alpha." Ruby whimpered breathless.

Penny nodded softly. "I'm sorry I was gone all night. I hoped I could be back before you woke."

"You-you're an Alpha." Need glimmered in Ruby's eyes as she fought against Penny's hold. Ruby fought as hard as she could, but Penny was too strong; inhumanly strong. It made everything about the situation all the more enticing and undeniable to the omega. It hurt. She needed Penny.

"Yes, yes Ruby. I am." Penny strained to keep herself idle. The changes that had been made felt negligible at first, but the moment she saw Ruby again, it suddenly felt like she had another person at the controls, someone she now had to fight to deny control. That new portion of her screamed to just rip down Ruby's sweats and have her; to give the omega what her heat had been crying out for. But Penny wouldn't let that portion have any control, at least not yet.

"How?" Ruby moaned, the scent of Penny's imminent rut washing over her and threatening to wash away any of the limited reason she had left. "Fuck, Penny, I don't care! Just! Just take me!" Her hands jutted out, grabbing and searching for the one predominant ruffle in Penny's skirt clearly being propped up by more than just tulle. "I want you! God, I've wanted you exactly like this for years!" Ruby pleaded. To the omega's dismay, only the tips of her fingers ever got to touch the towering erection under Penny's skirt before her hands were yanked away. In one firm motion, Ruby's hands had been swept up in Penny's left hand at the wrist. The new Alpha held the hands up above Ruby's head in an effort to force the omega's attention onto her, but it only served to give Ruby something to fight against.

"Damnit! Ruby no!" Penny snarled just low enough to silence her mate entirely. Ruby's face was bright with a blush, her chest rising and falling in heavy enticing breasts that called painfully to Penny's new instincts. Aside from the flush filling shading her expression, she looked exactly how she felt; desperate, needy, craven, and all other adjectives applied to the omega. She needed this, she had been craving it more and more each day over the past several months. "Damnit Ruby." Penny repeated breathless. "Are you ok?"

The omega nodded with a small gulp evident in her throat.

"Are you sure?" Penny pressed once more, a small twitch in her brow signifying to Ruby that she was not the only one of them having issues holding herself together.

"Yes." Ruby's voice quivered. "Yes, I am ok." She repeated, hoping her clarification would do something to soothe her mate.

"I am sorry I was gone all night. I meant for this to be a nice morning surprise. I also didn't really expect for it to be this hard for either of us to restrain ourselves."

"I'm ready! I love you and I'm ready!" Ruby jumped to assure, hoping that her express consent was the last thing holding Penny back.

"God, I love you too Ruby." Penny clearly wanted to let go, to spin Ruby around and fuck her into the bed until the omega could do nothing but scream out her name. But she didn't. "You are sure? You are really ready for this? I… I made it so… so if you were ready, if you wanted… I can knot you. We, we can really be mates."

Ruby's eyes lit up. For a whole moment, Penny could see something other than a glazed over need in the omega. "You mean it?" Penny thought for a moment that Ruby might cry. The sight threatened to break her heart until she saw the smile on Ruby's face form before a tear could fall. "We can really?"

"We can, if you want." Penny nodded. "I want to, but if you aren't ready; that's ok. I won't do anything you don't want." Penny released Ruby's hands so she could wipe the tears away.

"I'm ready! I've been ready for months, hell! A year! I- I just don't want to wait anymore." Ruby rushed in, using her semblance just to ensure she could catch Penny in a hug before the Alpha could stop her again. In a flutter of rose petals, they kissed. Clothes just seemed to melt off of their bodies, both of them had grown familiar with undressing each other over the years. It was nothing but second nature to Ruby, the feeling of unclasping Penny's bra through the thin top of her dress. Their kissed skipped past their traditional exchange of a peck here or there and simply skipped ahead to tasting each other's mouths. Penny tasted different. It was faint, but Ruby could tell there was certainly a difference. A spice or a heat, something that made it feel like the Alpha had just had a cinnamon candy. Ruby knew that wasn't why. It was the fact that she was an Alpha now. Ruby had heard that whatever it was that made a bite a bond made Alpha kisses have a heat to them, but this felt somehow stronger and weaker than she had imagined. Nothing overwhelming, but it certainly left her feeling even hotter under the collar. At first, Ruby was unsure if she liked it, but after a moment she knew she did. Things were different, sure. But Penny was still her Penny. The same woman who held her just to help her fall asleep, who had been there for through months of horrible heats and did every little thing she could to help. "I love you. I love you and I am ready." Ruby repeated. "I'm ready for everything. Your kiss, your knot, your bite, for all of your love. I want it all." Ruby requested.

"Bite too?" Penny whispered, awestruck with the idea. There were a near-infinite amount of ways her processors saw this going, but Ruby asking for her bite had never been one of them. "You- you want my bite?"

"I want all of you that you are willing to give." Ruby affirmed.

"Yes." Penny's emphatic nodding affirmed that she was just as eager as Ruby for a bite, if not, more. "You know it is ok if you change your mind after we start?" She had one last thing to check before she could feel right about having her way with her omega; taking what she needed. "We can stop at any time you need."

"I know love. Now stop making me wait. I've wanted my mate to knot me for a year. Give it to me already." Ruby pleaded. She had just enough time to leave a singular kiss at Penny's lips before being spun and thrown roughly down on the bed. It felt like everything Ruby could have ever hoped. With wetness dribbling down the inside of her thigh and threatening to run all the way down to her knee. Combined with the tempered way Penny had thrown her down and the teasing nature of her fingers slipping up and down her back to soothe her, it all made for a perfectly embarrassing sensation. The Alpha was preparing to use her, to take, fuck and knot in her. But Penny was preparing to make love, to take care and soothe all the aches Ruby had ever had in a purely selfless gesture. Both were true, and either alone would have been more than enough to ruin her entirely. Soak her through to the bone as her body begged. But having both? It was a dream Ruby never dared to have, for if she had dreamt of it, she was sure reality would have turned to something incapable of sating her ever. But there it was. There Penny was. The Alpha's top teasing at the eager part of her needy folds while Penny's fingers massaged at the small of Ruby's back to ensure she could enjoy to the fullest and without any pain.

"It's going to be ok. I am going to take my time, make sure you feel good. I will take care of you and do everything I can." Penny's words the epitome of caring all while one hand dipped down to greedily rub at and tease Ruby's clitoris.

Momentarily, Ruby was sure the Alpha was pure evil as she pinched roughly at her clit. It drew out a desperate cry from her throat, but fuck if it didn't feel good. That tiny twinge of pain felt like a whisper into the shout of pleasure that was Penny's fingers soothing the soft pinch with loving eager rubs. Ruby hated it, being so weak, so easy, so vulnerable, but she couldn't control it. Another scream and she was cumming before Penny had even taken the kindness to slip her cock anywhere past Ruby's labia. "Penny!" Ruby panted, her body still reeling. Her hands reached out, clawed at the sheets. She needed something, anything at all to grab at. Penny had broken her so easily, drawn-out a climax from almost nothing. In the best way, she was embarrassed to be so easy, so weak to her mate.

"There, isn't that better? You always open up after your first climax." Penny leaned down to kiss at Ruby's back. "Don't you like that better?" Penny slowly slipped just the tip of her length into Ruby.

The omega cried out. Her voice hoarse and desperate as she sounded like she was in pain as her hands grabbed and pushed at the bed desperate for any way to push herself further back on Penny's length.

"What's wrong?" Penny pressed down on Ruby's back and pulled away, worsening the issue immensely.

"More! Fuck! More!" Ruby panted.

"Huh? I, are you ok? What was wrong?"

"Penny, I love you, but you can't just put the tip in and leave it in there like that!" Ruby pushed back and raised her ass just the right way to entice all of Penny's new instincts.

A deep moan and Penny found her hips moving on their own. Before she knew it, she was halfway inside the heaven that was her warm omega and working herself in further with soft slow movements back and forth.

"Penny!" Ruby's eyes rolled back in infinite relief. "Oh, that's it! Nice and slow!" Her body shuttered as her hips rolled back to meet with Penny's length.

"I love you." Penny comforted as she slipped in further. Hands soothed up the omega's back. "Is this ok?"

"More." Ruby moaned, her walls clamping down around the Alpha's length, doing her best to coax Penny in deeper.

"You're sure?" Penny worried if she went any faster, any further, she might lose control.

"Yes! Please!" Ruby writhed slightly on the edge of the bed. "God, Penny! I need you. My heat needs you. Need to be filled." Ruby's hips bucked backward as best as they could.

Penny groaned with a string of expletives on her lips and under her breath. All of her processors seemed to require over clocking just to keep up with all the sensations she felt at her length. It left nearly no mental ram to regulate anything else effectively. But with Ruby's renewed consent, Penny felt more comfortable forging forward. Just another inch, and all of a sudden, Penny was ramming her whole length inside Ruby. Her hips slammed into Ruby's ass with a firm stinging slap only to be repeated again and again and again. Her hips picked up speed, mind-melting away and cock throbbing in immense pleasure to the feeling of Ruby's wetness welcoming her in. The omega was simply too ready, wet, warm and open. Penny couldn't even remember when, but eventually, she had leaned down to kiss and nip at Ruby's back.

Each and every small nip easily drew out a small moan of desperation from the omega. Her walls clamped in time, begging for more of the Alpha at every turn. "Penny!" Breathless, Ruby's voice was muffled against the bedding.

"That's it." Penny praised, nips turning to testing bites as her lips migrated to the other's shoulder. Ruby gave a sharp inhale, the flesh where her neck met her shoulder feeling as if it had been lit on fire. "Shh, it's ok. I'm right here." Penny left one hand to soothe at Ruby clit as the other slid up Ruby's arm all the way until she could hold the omega's hand from behind. "I'm right here." Penny licked softly at where she intended to bite when the time came.

Ruby shuttered, arching back to bury the rest of Penny's length inside her, needing it all. But even that wasn't enough. Her neck continued to burn. Hand breaking away from Penny's she pulled it closer and tried to soothe her neck. Still not enough! The omega whined in pain, and a rub turned to a scratch. "It hurts!" Ruby whined, her nails digging into her neck.

"No, no. Stop that love." Penny pulled the hand away before Ruby could hurt herself.

"Hurts!" Ruby cried back.

"Stop!" Penny commanded firmly, bucking herself in as hard as she could just to give the omega something else to focus on.

Ruby buried her face into the bed and whined something that sounded painful. Her hand fought against Penny's hold and she strived to move, to do anything to soothe the searing at her skin. She began to shake and a whine grew in her throat until Penny offered her teeth on the omega's neck. "Need! Need! Need it!" Ruby howled out, the fluctuations of her walls on Penny's length giving tell that she was growing close.

"You need to cum first, I need to knot you or else it will hurt too much."

"It already hurts too much!" Ruby protested, fighting the Alpha.

Something broke in her. Penny couldn't take the thought of biting Ruby too early or letting her scratch herself up. "No!" Her dominant heated breath only served to fan the flames. "You are mine, and I won't let you get hurt!" She snarled, bucking up so hard, Ruby's whole body moved a little further onto the bed.

Ruby moaned, incapable of the words she needed to use to beg for more as her eyes rolled back in her head, pleasure almost entirely overwriting the pain.

"Mine! Won't! Let! You! Get! Hurt!" Penny demanded with a snarl in between each word. The soft loving robot was gone, at least for the moment. There was only the beast of an Alpha demanding to fuck, bed, and protect her mate left. The pace picked up faster and faster as Penny continued to slowly push Ruby further up the mattress until she had to climb atop it as well to keep thrusting her whole length inside the omega. As her kisses turned back to nips, and then evolved to bites at the perfect patch of flesh, Penny felt Ruby's climax approaching; it was evident from everything of the omega calling to her, the flutter in Ruby's velvety sex, the way Ruby's voice broke with every other desperate whimper. All it took was the slightest whisper. "Cum. Cum for me and I'll give you my knot, my bite, I'll give you it all, my love."

It was a strained call, nothing near an actual word, but the broken "Yaah." that cracked from Ruby's throat as Penny felt the omega convulsing around her was more than enough confirmation. It came naturally, her hips bucked in until her pelvis met with Ruby's ass, that tightness that had wound in her core to the point of being painful released all in each strain of her cock filling the omega with her love. Her aura flowed naturally, coming to her length as easily as her knot did. Teeth clamping down and instantly breaking Ruby's skin, Penny knew the omega would never feel the same pain she had for her past several heats ever again, and that knowledge only coaxed forward another clamp at her loins. Releasing strand after strand of herself, she could feel how eagerly Ruby accepted it. The omega's voice broke, the feeling of Penny's bite and knot stretching and breaking her simultaneously.

Neither of them came to their senses well enough to feel anything other than the relief, pleasure, and high of their climax until minutes later. Somehow, Penny had rotated them onto their sides. Her arms were tightly wrapped around the omega, and she was kissing at the healing bite. Both still striving to catch their breath, Penny fought with the blankets to cover them and ensure that Ruby wouldn't grow cold while they settled in for the morning.

"Are you ok?" Penny was shocked that Ruby was the first to ask.

"Perfectly." Penny affirmed. "Are you?" Penny felt bad for not asking sooner.

"Yeah. A- a lot better." Ruby's voice was rough, clearly worn by a rather vocal performance. "I'm sorry." She pulled Penny's hand into hers.

Penny's brow furrowed as she kissed at her mark on Ruby once more. "Why? What are you sorry for?" She squeezed Ruby's fingers gently.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I… I just didn't know how much I would need your bite." Ruby hid her face into a pillow.

"It's ok. I… I didn't mean to be so rough. I-"

"No! No! That was fantastic." Ruby brightened.

"It was?" Penny checked worriedly.

"Yeah, it was." Ruby grew thankful that Penny couldn't see her face due to how they were still tied together through Penny's knot. Somehow, even with Penny tied inside her, she was still fearful of seeming too easy to make blush to her Alpha.

"I still need to learn how to manage it all better." Penny pouted, frustrated with herself.

"Don't you dare." Ruby pulled Penny's hand to her lip so she could kiss it. "It was heavenly. God, I am already dying for you to do it all again."

"Insatiable, aren't you my love?" Penny hummed with a kiss at Ruby's neck.

A shiver took Ruby's spine and her sex clamped around Penny in a miniature climax. "Fuck, Penny!" She moaned.

"There it is, that's my girl." Penny pulled closer.

"Thank you."

"What for sweetheart?"

"You traveled all the way back to Atlas just so you could help with my heats from now on."

"I traveled back home so I could take care of my mate. Yes. But I enjoyed every minute of it all. Getting to travel with you, our morning drinks, everything of it. I adored the trip out here with you. But I loved getting to soothe your heat. It's everything I could have ever wanted to be with you like this. To make you my mate, my omega. To be your Alpha."

Ruby purred and pressed herself back against the newly minted Alpha. "It's all I could have wanted too Penny; well, almost everything." Ruby's coy tone pulled the reply from Penny's lips.

"What else do you want love?"

"To fall asleep in your arms while you are knotted inside me."

"I think we could manage that."

End of Chapter 4

Sorry this one was late! Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, feel free to check out my Tumblr ( hopefulbadgerjunara ) to learn where to get more, early access to chapters, and maybe even decide my next story!


End file.
